The Darker Side of Me
by Draco Leo
Summary: Shadow is at home in the middle of the night and gets a nasty shock. He takes time to decide what to do about it. Actually, he thinks the whole rest of the night. Will he make the right decision? What's he thinking so hard about, anyway? Read and find out!
1. Chapter one: An Unwanted Guest

**Disclaimer: No characters in this story belong to me. If they did, there would probably be more crossover games. On to the story.**

In his dark bedroom, a figure lay sleeping on his bed. He breathed steadily and evenly, in a dreamless state. His apartment was bleak, the living room had a small TV, a sofa and a bookshelf, there was a kitchen with all its necessities, a bathroom, and, of course, one bedroom. The bedroom had less than the rest of the apartment, with just a bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it, and a small window across from the bed, overlooking a side street of Station Square and allowing the full moon's light to filter in to gently touch the dark-colored carpet.

As if fading into existence out of the night itself, a head suddenly appeared outside of the window, followed by two arms pushing the sliding glass upwards and open, the rest of the mysterious one's body following soon after. Although the light of the moon was shining at it's fullest on the figure's back, it still seemed to stay completely shrouded in darkness as it moved over the windowsill without making a sound.

The one on the bed still didn't move, unaware of the intruder. He crept up to the bed, still being unbelievably quiet, watching the sleeping mobian's chest rise and fall. He was so vulnerable...nearly too hard to resist to the intruder. The silent creature smirked, thinking of this as far too easy. He bent down so their faces were level, and silently spoke in a singsong voice, "Hello, Shadow ~"

Shadow's eyes snapped open. He wheeled around and landed an explosive punch to the other's cheek. He had no idea what was going on, but he sure wasn't going to wait and find out. To Shadow's surprise, the intruder simply stood up straight and took a step back, not phased in the slightest by the hedgehog's powerful attack. That, and the fact that his arm was in so much pain so quickly, like he had hit the Master Emerald and had gotten a massive blast of Chaos energy in return. As he glared at his foe, he could make out that it was male, and more importantly, mobian. The officials at G.U.N. would put him back into cryostasis if he were to kill a human this night.

After another few seconds in silence, the intruder spoke.

"Now, Shadow," He said in a calm, quiet monotone, like the stillness before a storm, "That is _no_ way to treat a guest."

Shadow recognized his voice instantly.

_"Faker?"_ Shadow asked in surprise. What was he doing here?! "What the _fu-_" Shadow's words fell short as Sonic sidestepped into the moonlight to let the black hedgehog get a better look at him. Shadow had thought it was the surrounding darkness, but now he could see the usually azure hedgehog's fur was now a deep purple, almost black, like the agent's own, with a sort of aura around him that was the same color as his fur. The regularly carefree look on Sonic's face had disappeared, replaced by a serious stare accompanied by something akin to suppressed rage. Shadow's heartbeat quickened; he knew that the bouncy, happy hero he knew was gone, and he had a feeling that this new Sonic wouldn't be as easy to reason with as his counterpart.

"I am _not_ your 'Faker'," Sonic said sternly, anger now easily apparent in his voice, "I will only say this once. Do-not-_ever_ compare _me_ to that blue wimp."

Shadow took that as his cue to leave. Using the arm that wasn't in pain, he threw the covers off of himself and quickly swung his lower body over the side of the bed. Before he could stand, though, Sonic was already on top of him and pinning him back down, again giving the dark agent a painful shock with another blast of Chaos energy and the surprise of Sonic's new strength.

_To be continued..._

_**In a while. This story will take a long time to continue, so please bear with me on this, if you even feel like it at all. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter two: The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea for the plot**

The fight was _on_.

At first, the Chaos energy gave Shadow more power, and he fought and struggled against the crushing hedgehog above him. Now, both hedgehogs were truly equal, their power one and the same, fueled by the Chaos surging within them. They punched and shoved, trying to get at each other's throats and other weak points. Then, rapidly as their brawl continued, the source of Shadow's strength began to work against him, overloading his body and mind until he was having trouble defending himself. The force of the midnight hedgehog's struggles diminished quickly as water flowing down the drain. His vision became partially blurred out at the sides, his body and all sense of touch becoming increasingly fuzzy and numb as the fight continued.

The Chaos was practically _pouring_ from Sonic's body and being quickly absorbed by Shadow's natural reserves, and he had no way to fight it. He was a being of Chaos, subconsciously pulling in the energy around him all the time, designed to do that by the brilliant Professor Gerald Robotnik himself.

Sonic had honestly expected more of a fight than this. He _wanted_ more of a fight than this. The so called "Ultimate Lifeform" shouldn't just be lacking like this, and Sonic was confused. From is lighter counterpart's memories, he could easily tell this was supposed to be a formidable creature from the way they had grappled, fought, and all around beat each other into the dirt in the past. So what was happening now? Why did his prey seem to be giving up, and just lying under him like that? Sonic had had enough of this stupid child's play.

Pulling more emerging Chaos power straight from his anger and confusion, the hedgehog shot his hands out and effortlessly grabbed Shadow's wrists, effectively pinning them to the bed. He knew how to manipulate his power much more skillfully than both Sonic and Shadow, influencing it in ways that nobody else in the world knew except for the great god Chaos, and the power's conscious form, Fleetway. At the contact, Sonic observed the other hedgehog clench his teeth further and momentarily squeeze his eyes shut before pushing back again, albeit weaker than before. _So…it's the __**Chaos energy**__ that warps Shadow's combat ability._ Sonic realized with a dark smile.

The manic hedgehog moved up past wildly kicking legs to hover just above Shadow on his hands and knees. He shifted his grip on Shadow's wrists so that he was holding both of them in one hand above red and black quills without issue. With a wicked grin, Sonic grabbed Shadow's cheeks between his thumb and forefinger and forcefully lifted raven-furred hedgehog's head so that their noses were just a few short inches apart.

_To be continued… _

_**Wow, an update much sooner than expected. What am I doing with my life? I'm supposed to be writing an essay. I really didn't mean for this to happen. Anyway, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
